Cuando nos reencontramos
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Cuando alzo la vista de nuevo, algo capta mi atención. Siento que mi corazón se detiene y el tiempo deja de transcurrir. Él también se detiene y nuestras miradas se conectan. [spoilers de la beta] [cdmu] [NathanielxSucrette]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Amour sucré/Corazón de Melón es propiedad de Beevom y Chinomiko (que no tengo idea de cómo se llama en realidad)

* * *

Salgo del pub con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Alegría, nostalgia, tristeza... Ya no soy capaz de clasificarlos. Pienso en mis amigos del instituto y lo mucho que han cambiado. Alexy está más alto y más guapo, sigue conservando el pelo teñido de azul y su sentido del humor. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le he echado de menos. Priya también ha crecido y se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, con esa chispa de coquetería y despreocupación que parecía envolverla siempre. Rosalya sigue igual que siempre, ese brillo en sus ojos no se ha extinguido para nada y también se ha vuelto muy hermosa. De todos los chicos de Sweet Amoris son los únicos que siguen en la ciudad, aparte de Melody.

Y Nathaniel...

El nudo en mi garganta se hace mayor. Recuerdo las palabras de Melody y Rosalya y siento que mi corazón se apretuja contra mi pecho. ¿Por qué nadie me habló de esto antes?

" _Digamos que prefiere las fiestas y el alcohol a los estudios"_

" _Sobre Nathaniel... francamente ya no somos amigos"_

No puedo evitar imaginarlo, bebiendo hasta caer en la inconsciencia en la fiesta de alguna fraternidad, despertando solo y roto, sin poder recordar la noche anterior. No dejo de preguntarme qué lo habrá llevado a ello, qué causó que enterrara al chico serio y responsable que hacía los deberes con antelación y se esmeraba por tener las mejores calificaciones y se transformara en alguien completamente diferente. ¿Acaso fui yo? ¿Tuvo mi decisión que ver con esto? Pensar que este cambio pudo deberse a mí me hace sentir un peso de culpa que no puedo soportar.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla y la seco rápidamente. Ya casi llego al campus y no quiero que Yleen o como se llame me vea así. Lo último que necesito ahora es uno de sus comentarios sarćasticos tratando de humillarme. Cuando alzo la vista de nuevo, algo capta mi atención. Siento que mi corazón se detiene y el tiempo deja de transcurrir.

Él también se detiene y nuestras miradas se conectan.

Nathaniel...

Veo sus ojos abrirse por la sorpresa, su cuerpo tensarse y su rostro perder el color. Por un momento parece no saber que hacer, si quedarse allí o salir corriendo. Doy un paso hacia él, luego dos, luego otro y luego otro y cuando me doy cuenta estoy frente a él. Se queda mudo por unos momentos, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Es como si no lo pudiera creer. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco.

-...

Balbucea un poco antes de decir mi nombre. Intenta reconponerse, fingir que todo está bien, pero sé que está demasiado ebrio para poder aparentar lo contrario.

-No sabía que estabas en la ciudad... -acabó diciendo al fin.

Parece avergonzado, pero a su vez lo disimula todo lo que puede. Me recuerda por un momento al Nath que conocí, el chico dulce y tímido del instituto. Mi corazón duele, y trato de poner una sonrisa, pero debe ser tan falsa como su sobriedad.

-Nath...

-En verdad lamento que me veas así -lucha con las palabras- te juro que no bebo tanto.

Habla con coherencia, pero con dificultad. Noto cómo le cuesta formar las palabras, haciendo largas pausas entre las síalabas como si tuviera que pensar cuál es la que sigue. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. No sé qué responderle y me quedo en silencio un par de segundos.

-Mi auto está por allá... creo -señala hacia un punto, pero no hay señales de ningún auto cerca. Frunce el ceño, confundido-. En fin... igual no puedo manejar. Creo que tomaré un taxi...

Comienza a moverse para marcharse. Sus movimientos son torpes y lentos y sé que no llegará muy lejos en ese estado. Ni siquiera está caminando en dirección a la calle, sino que se dirige de regreso al campus. No puedo soportarlo más y acabo siguiéndole.

-Deja que te acompañe -le pido, como si pidiera su permiso.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, Su. No eres mi madre.

Le observo con pena. El Nathaniel de antes nunca me habría hablado así. Parece darse cuenta de mis pensamientos, porque su mirada se suaviza y por un efímero instante recupera el sentido.

-Lo siento... no puedo pensar bien.

Inmediatamente me pongo a su lado y paso su brazo sobre mi hombro. Él se deja llevar como una muñeca desmadejada. Parece que el alcohol sigue haciendo de las suyas y el olor a cerveza es tan penetrante que estoy segura de que se quedará impregnado en mi ropa. A lo lejos oigo un par de risas y voces apagadas, me giro y veo a un par de chicos yendo en dirección a los dormitorios masculinos, cerveza en mano. Seguro compañeros de fiesta de Nathaniel. Frunzo el ceño y trato de no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Ver a Nathaniel así me rompe el corazón de una forma inexplicable.

Tomamos un taxi hacia su departamento. Le ayudo a sentarse pero rechaza mi ayuda con un gesto de la mano y se sienta solo, milagrosamente sin golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. El conductor no hace ningún comentario ni nungún gesto al respecto, y agradezco por dentro que haya aceptado llevarnos. El trayecto dura poco, minutos durante los cuales Nathaniel no emite ningún sonido y parece haberse quedado dormido. Le sacudo un poco cuando llegamos y vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto con la mano, rechazando mi intervención. Sale solo del vehículo, y cuando termina de ponerse en pie se tambalea un poco, yéndose hacia adelante. Me pongo a su lado de nuevo y le ayudo a caminar, y esta vez no opone resistencia.

En unos segundos estamos ante la puerta de su edificio. Estar aquí de nuevo tras tanto tiempo trae tantos recuerdos, y siento que mi vista se nubla por unos momentos. Todo el trayecto ha sido una marea de emociones que a duras penas puedo contener. Respiro hondo y tiemblo, pero Nathaniel no parece notarlo. Está demasiado borracho, y solo pensar en esa frase hace que quiera romper a llorar y a la vez pegarle una patada por dejarse caer en ese estado. Murmura algunas pocas palabras sin sentido, lo único que puedo entender es "llaves". Hurgo en sus bolsillos y se estremece ante mi tacto cuando meto mi mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Algo tintinea y logro hacerme con las llaves. Abro la puerta y pienso en dejarlo allí, pero su mano me detiene justo cuando estoy por darme la vuelta. Su agarre es débil, pero me deja estática.

-No te vayas.. por favor...

La forma en que suplica que me quede puede más que mi resolución a marcharme. Clava su mirada en mí, sus ojos están vidriosos pero a la vez transmiten una profundidad que destrozan mi corazón por completo.

-Nath...

-No te vayas -vuelve a repetir, y por un segundo pareciera que hubiera recobrado la sobriedad-. No te vayas otra vez... por favor...

Se ve tan vulnerable como no le había visto antes. Su mirada transmite un sinfín de emociones que reconozco de inmediato. Veo dolor, tristeza, nostalgia, arrepentimiento...

Asiento y cierro la puerta tras de mí. El alivio se refleja en su rostro y esboza una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias...

Dice mi nombre con un suspiro y trato de no echarme a llorar en ese mismo instante. En su lugar, me acerco para conducirlo hasta su habitación, tratando de esquivar su mirada. Sus movimientos son más torpes cada vez y casi nos caemos en el umbral. Me recupero con dificultad, su peso es superior al mío. No decimos nada durante un buen rato, y sé que está por quedarse dormido, o perder la consciencia. No sé cuál es peor. Lo conduzco hasta la ducha y le ayudo a desvetirse. Cada vez le cuesta más mantener los ojos abiertos y simplemente se deja llevar. Le retiro la chaqueta de mezclilla, luego la camiseta y por último los zapatos. Desabrocho su pantalón pero se lo dejo puesto y le ayudo a recostarse sobre la bañera, y abro un poco la ducha. El agua fría cae sobre su rostro y me salpica. Abre los ojos de golpe y la borrachera se le baja un poco.

-¿Su?

Parece sorprendido de verme. Un suave rubor tiñe su piel blanca y la vergüenza inunda su rostro.

-Creí que estaba soñando.

Niego con la cabeza. Ojalá solo fuera un sueño.

-Debo estar más borracho de lo que pensé -dice para sí mismo y se levanta con dificultad. Inmediatamente se tambalea, mareado. Suelta una maldición y se queja de que las paredes continúan inclinándose.

Lo veo regresar a su habitación, sosteniéndose de las paredes, dejándome atrás. Me levanto y voy tras él, siguiéndole en silencio. Se vuelve hacia mí y me clava una mirada de rabia -hacia sí mismo- y vergüenza.

-Lamento que me hayas visto así -dice-. Desearía que pudieras olvidarlo.

-Yo también -respondo, incapaz de contener más mis emociones-. Pero ¿sabes? No todos tenemos al alcohol para que nos ayude.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de mis palabras. Veo su expresión herida y aparta el rostro. Aparto el mío también y sostengo la respiración, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -digo al fin- te dejaré descansar.

Me preparo para salir, pero él me detiene de nuevo, esta vez con su voz. Su rostro indica que su cuerpo está cediendo de nuevo al alcohol y pronto se quedará dormido o perderá la consciencia, lo que venga primero.

-Yo... -piensa en las palabras y termina por no decir nada- Olvidé lo que iba a decir.

-Que descances, Nathaniel -me despido y me preparo para salir. Detengo mis pasos un momento y cuando miro por sobre mi hombro, Nathaniel se ha quedado dormido.

Cedo a la tentación y termino devolviéndome. Lo arropo con cuidado de no despertarlo y observo su rostro dormido por unos segundos. Recuerdos vienen a mi mente de inmediato, memorias de momentos más felices cuando aun estábamos juntos y podia observarlo dormir, plácidamente, sin temores ni preocupaciones. Por primera vez en toda la noche pienso en cómo ha cambiado físicamente, en cómo sus facciones han madurado volviéndole aun más apuesto de lo que ya era. Ha crecido también, ahora me saca como cabeza y media. Su pelo sigue igual que antes, aunque está un poco más alborotado y mis dedos arden en deseo de enredarse en él y acariciarle. Retiro mi mano y la llevo a mi pecho, y me toma una gran fuerza de voluntad salir de allí y regresar por donde vine.

No pienso en nada durante el camino de regreso. Mi mente está en blanco, o quizá se quedó allá en la habitación de Nathaniel, viendo el cascarón vacío que solía y ser y en lo que se ha convertido ahora. Me rehuso a llorar, pero eventualmente mis lágrimas me ganan y terminan cayendo por su cuenta. No es hasta que estoy con un pie dentro de mi habitación que recuerdo que Yeleen sigue allí y me verá llorar. Se voltea en cuanto siente el ruido, está sentada en su mesita estudiando. Se queda muda al verme, y frunce la nariz al percibir el olor a cerveza impregnado en mi ropa. Se recompone y al final se decide a dirigirme la palabra.

-No estarás borracha, ¿verdad?

La ignoro y me voy directo a mi cama sin siquiera tener ánimo de desvestirme. Intento no pensar en nada más y termino quedándome dormida en un santiamén. El estrés del día definitivamente me está pasando factura.

Cuando despierto, el sol entra con fuerza por las cortinas. Yeleena ya está despierta, bebiendo un café de Starbucks. No hace ningún comentario respecto a anoche y sencillamente me ignora. Lo agradezco enormemente y tomo en silencio mis cosas para dirgirme a las duchas. Como es domingo, elijo un conjunto sencillo y no me pongo maquillaje. Me dejo el cabello suelto como de costumbre y regreso a la habitación. Cuando abro la puerta, me quedo de piedra.

-Oye, lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez -dice Yeleena con seriedad, encontrándome en la puerta-. Y solo porque dijo que es urgente, pero que te quede claro que no habrá una próxima vez.

Abandona la habitación casi dando un portazo. Me quedo estática en mi sitio, sin saber qué hacer o que decir.

Nathaniel está aquí. Está de pie junto a la ventana, y se voltea al oírme llegar. Se ha afeitado y perfumado, un suave aroma amaderado me llega desde su posición. Lleva una camiseta manga larga azul marino, que hace resaltar sus ojos. Viste pantalones de mezclilla rojos y lleva zapatos deportivos blancos. Sonríe con timidez pero no evade mi mirada.

-Hola...

-Nathaniel...

* * *

 _Primera contribución a este fandom ¡hurra!_

¿Qué puedo decirles sucrettes? Tengo el kokoro echo pedacitos. No es solo que Nathaniel no va a estar en CDMU, encima lo que le ha pasado... cuando vi los spoilers de la beta casi lloro. Literal. O sea ¿cómo Nath pasó de ser un chico serio y responsable a un fiestero alcohólico? Juro que tengo el corazón estrujado T_T ;_;

Encima se distanció de sus amigos y estos no parecen querer ni hablar de él. Además, aunque han modificado los finales de algunos chicos (Kentin no se fue a la guerra sino que ahora entrena perros) Nath sigue siendo fiestero y alcohólico ¡¿por qué Chinomiko!? ¿¡por quééééé!?

Hay rumores muy fuertes de que él será la 5ta ruta. Yo no quiero ilusionarme, pero si es así, espero que pueda volver al camino. Mientras tanto, me conformaré con los fics y los fanarts... este en particular se me ocurrió justo hoy, es en parte una teoría ya que dicen que el episodio no termina cuando Su se despide de sus amigos sino que continua. Yo tengo la sensación de que se encontrará con Nath y justo ahí terminará el episodio...

PD. Creo que haré fics tipo comisiones a cambio de PA. Porque entre el nuevo sistema de PA y la patria, esta que está aquí no va a poder jugar el nuevo juego.. *sight*

En fin, gracias por leer. Mis condolencias para todas las que no tendrán su ruta en CDMU y a todas las venezolanas que siguen dentro del país y tampoco podrán comprar PA y dólares del juego


End file.
